Miku Imamura
is of the Megarangers. She is 18 years old (19 as of Gingaman vs. Megaranger, 22 as of Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai and 32 as of the Great Legend War in Gokaiger) and eats a lot, but is very self-conscious about her weight as well. Biography Megaranger Miku was one of four students from Moroboshi High (alongside fellow students Kouichirou Endou, Shun Namiki and Chisato Jougasaki) investigating strange occurrences and technology being created at the NASADA plant in connection to the works of I.N.E.T., unknowing that Kenta Date, a fellow student, had already been recruited for their research. When the Nejireiga began their invasion preemptively, the four students and Kenta were all given Digitizers and the task of becoming Megaranger in order to battle the invaders from the twisted realm. She dislikes schoolwork just as much as Kenta, and it is because of this that the two are very good friends, although her more romantic feelings are reserved for Shun. In episode 17, Miku was hit by an evolution gun and became which turned the colored squares on her costume gold. In this form, Miku could wield the other Megaranger's weapons on her own and possessed super strength along with an IQ of 800 and a more calm and contemplative personality. Unfortunately, she also began to suffer painful headaches but was hesitant to return to normal for fear of being a burden onto the others. But when Chisato told her that they would rather have the old Miku than risk losing her, Miku exposed herself to a de-evolution blast and was restored to normal. Gingaman vs. Megaranger To be added Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Miku returns in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai and lectures Sae Taiga (GaoWhite) on the Super Sentai franchise's many female warriors and their shared skill at changing their clothes in the blink of an eye, something that Sae had never done before. Although her teammate Kenta appeared with the other Reds, the two did not interact. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Miku fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The MegaPink powers are later used by Ahim de Famille via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Gokaigers defeated the Zangyack, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Miku and her team have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , Gaorangers, Timerangers, and GoGo-V, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Miku, alongside her team (bar MegaSilver), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, she is seen with Blue Dolphin fighting a Shocker Combatman. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger MegaPink appeared with her team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Miku joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Space Team. It’s unknown whether she participated in the competition, but her team was eliminated either after losing the first round against the Cool Team or winning that and losing the second round against Land, Sea, Air Team. Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Miku's appearances in the "Versus Series", Megaranger vs. Carranger, Gingaman vs. Megaranger, and Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, are featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Eri (Gosei Pink) also dresses as Miku in the Megaranger cosplay. Video game appearances Megaranger video game MegaPink appears with her team in the ''Denji Sentai Megaranger'' video game. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Miku Imamura/MegaPink: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base MegaPink is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars MegaPink appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Denji Sentai Megaranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars 1.png|Megaranger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars Forms - Super MegaPink= In an incident where Miku was "evolved" by Bibidebi, she became "Super MegaPink"/"Super Miku". In this form, she gained super-strength as well as the ability to use all weapons as MegaPink, as well as being able to become more athletic even in her normal human guise. Further, her mind had become highly developed to gain an IQ of 800. Arsenal *Drill Saber *Multi Attack Rifle **Mega Rod **Mega Tomahawk **Mega Sling **Mega Capture (Capture Sniper) Special Abilities *''Telephone Search'': MegaPink scans and analyzes sound waves. As Super MegaPink, she was able to use her audio scanning to locate the GamaNejire eggs simply by the sound of their hatching. - Mega Tector= INET Mecha *Tank Voyager-5 Arsenal *Digitizer Special Attacks *''Rainbow Impulse'' }} - MegaBlue= Miku, along with Kenta, Kouichirou, and Chisato, disguised themselves as MegaBlue in an effort to fool NejiBlue. }} Ranger Key The is Miku Imamura's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The MegaPink Ranger Key was mainly used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who used it to fight as MegaPink. *When the Gokaigers became the Megarangers while protecting Jealousto from Gormin fighting in the name of propaganda. *When the Gokaigers became the Megarangers to reveal which Gokai Silver was the real Gai. *When the Gokaigers became the Megarangers in their fight against Basco and Sally, thwarting their attempt to gain the greater power of the Megarangers. *As part of an all-pink Gokai Change in the Gokaigers' fight with Makuu Prison Chief Ashrada. The Megaranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Splitting up, the puppet MegaPink was defeated as part of a group of surviving Pink and White warrior keys by Gokai Pink and Super Gosei Pink. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Miku received her key and became MegaPink once more. Imitations Nezi pink diguise to Mega Pink in the episode 38. Behind the scenes '' eyecatch.]] Portrayal Miku Imamura was portrayed by . As MegaPink, her suit actor was . Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See Also External links *MegaPink at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *MegaPink at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Pink Category:Megarangers Category:Dream Sentai Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai Gun-users Category:Sentai 5 Category:Super Rangers Category:International Network of Excel-Science and Technology Category:Characters portrayed by Naoko Kamio Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers